Incestuous Romance
by I'm Cloudsomnia
Summary: Ketika Yesung yang jatuh cinta kepada Ryeowook adik kandungnya sendiri dan melakukan perbuatan yang sangat dilanggar/YeWook fanfict/RnR


Author : Soffaee Cloudsomnia

Title : Incestuous Romance

Rating :T/M

Cast : Yesung,Ryeowook,Donghae

THIS IS IT ~~~~

1

2

3

CEEEEKKKIIIDDOOOOTTTT ~~~~

Malam yang dingin disertai dengan hujan yang sangat deras serta petir dan kilat yang menyambar membuat seorang _namja_ bertubuh mungill dan manis berteriak ketakutan karena suara petir yang menggelegar.

GLUDUKKKK~~~ PYARRRRR

"HUWAAAAAAA!" teriakkan seorang_namja_ bertubuh mungill bernama Ryeowook yang berteriak sangat keras serta membuat _namja_ yang tertidur pulas yang berada di sebelah kamarnya terbangun kaget dan langsung menghampiri _namja_yang berteriak tadi.

"Wookie,kau kenapa? Mengapa kau berteriak?" ucap _namja_ yang tampan bernama Yesung yang tak lain adalah kakak kandung dari Ryeowook,ia berusaha menenangkan adiknya dengan memeluknya.

"Aku takut petir hyung," ucap Ryeowook dengan suara sayupnya dalam dekapan sang kakak.

"Sudah-sudah,tenanglah ada aku disini,sudah jangan takut lagi ya," ucap Yesung sang kakak sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada adiknya.

"_Hyung_temani aku tidur ya,aku takut _hyung_," ucap Ryeowook dengan suara sayupnya da tentu saja membuat Yesung sebagai sang kakak tidak tega membiarkan adiknya ketakutan seperti itu dan akhirnya Yesung mau menemani tidur adiknya.

"Yasudah sekarang kau tidurlah,aku akan disampingmu," ucap sang kakak dengan lembut. Kini Yesung dan Ryeowook tidur bersebelahan di satu ranjang.

CUPP~~

"Ehh hyung,apa yang kau..?" tanya Ryeowook ketika sang kakak mengecup keningnya dengan hangat,belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya,Yesung sang kakak langsung menaruh telunjuknya di atas bibir Ryeowook.

"Sssstttt..Sudah tidurlah,aku akan menemanimu," ucap Yesung. Ryeowook pun perlahan tertidur dengan lelap sementara Yesung terus memerhatikan wajah adiknya yang sanagt manis.

"Wookie kenapa kau begitu sangat manis,tiap kali aku berada disampingmu pasti aku akan merasa tenang," ucap Yesung dengan suara yang pelan sambil membelai rambut sang adik.

"Ahh tidak! Apa yang terjadi padaku,mengapa aku merasakan hal yang aneh,ingat Yesung dia adikmu," gumam Yesung dan langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur sambil menatap adiknya.

"WOOKIE!" teriak seorang _namja_ berambut pirang bernama Donghae dan _namja_ ini tak lain adalah teman Ryeowook yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat hubungannya.

"Ehh_hyung,waeyo_?" ucap Ryeowook dengan senyumannya yang manis.

"Pulang bareng yuk," ajak Donghae.

" ayo kita pulang," ucap Ryeowook.

Di dalam rumah,Yesung sedang mengintip lewat jendela dan melihat adiknya sedang bersama seorang_namja_ yang tampan dan _namja_itu sangat akrab dengan Ryeowook.

"Yasudah_hyung_,aku masuk dulu ya,kau mau mampir?" ucap Ryeowook.

"Tidak usah Wookie,aku langsung pulang saja," jawab Donghae.

"Yasudah hati-hati di jalan ya _hyung_," ucap Ryeowook sambil melambaikan tangan pada temannya ini.

"Tadi siapa Wookie?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah yang datar.

"Ohh itu Donghae _hyung_, dia temen sekalsku. Memangnya ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya.

"_Aniya_, Kau dekat sekali dengannya?" tanya Yesung kembali.

"Ahhh _hyung_itu wajar karena di kampusku hanya dia yang paling dekat denganku," "Aku ke kamar dulu ya _hyung_," ucap Ryeowook dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Yesung hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan adiknya,dia sangat cemburu melihat kedekatannya dengan _namja_tadi.

SRETTT

Ryeowook masuk ke kamar Yesung tanpa mengetuk pintu dan ketika ia masuk,ia melihat Yesung sang kakak telanjang dada dan hanya berbalutkan handuk dibawahnya. Ryeowook pun kaget da langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ehh Wookie,ada perlu apa?" tanya Yesung.

"A-a-aku cuma ingin pinjam celana dalam hyung,solanya celana dalamku belum kering semua," jawab Wookie dengan terbata-bata dan dengan wajah _innocentnya_dan ia masih menudndukka kepala.

"Ohh sebentar aku ambilkan," ucap Yesung sambil mengambil barang yang dibutuhkan Wookie. Ryeowook hanya diam dan ia masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini yang kau butuhkan," ucap Yesung sambil menyerahkan barang tersebut.

"Gomawo hyung," ucap Ryeowook dan langsung membalikkan badannya serta langsung melangkah untuk keluar dari kamar kakaknya tapi sebelum ia keluar,tangan Yesung langsung menarik tangan Ryeowook dan membaut Ryeowook berada di hadapan Yesung.

"A-a-ada apa _hyung_?" ucap Ryeowook terbata-bata karena wajah Yesung yang hampir menempel pada wajah Ryeowook.

"Wookie,aku mencintaimu," bisik Yesung pada telinga Ryeowook.

"A-a-apa maksud _hyung_?" ucap Ryeowook yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Yesung.

"Iya aku mencintaimu bukan hanya sebagai adik,tetapi lebih dari itu," jelas Yesung dan semakin lama wajah Yesung semakin dekat dan bibir Yesung pun hampir mrnyentuh bibir Ryeowook.

CUPPP~~~

Sebuah ciuman hangat dari bibir Yesung yang mendarat di bibir Ryeowook dan Ryeowook pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan ia pun membalas ciuman yang di berikan oleh sang kakak dengan sangat lembut serta hangat.

Setelah kejadian itu Ryeowook merasakan ada yang aneh dalam dirinya,saat kejadian itu ia malah menikmati semua yang diberikan oleh Yesung dan entah mengapa kini hatinya merasakan ada yang berbeda.

"Ya Tuhan,apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumam Ryeowook yang sendirian duduk di bangku di belakang kampus.

DOORRRRR

"Hayo lagi mikirin apa?" "Mikirin aku ya?" goda Donghae yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuat Ryeowook terkejut.

"Uhhh hyung,kau ini membuatku kaget saja," ucap Ryeowook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya ini dan tentu saja membuat Donghae tambah gemes melihatnya.

"Iya-iya maaf,kamu kenapa sih? Kok melamun?" tanya Donghae karena melihat Ryeowook seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ahh ngga _hyung_,aku baik-baik aja," jawab Ryeowook.

"Yaudah, Ehh dikit lagi bel masuk,ayo masuk ke kelas," ucap Donghae dan mereka pun langsung pergi ke kelas.

"Aku pulang!" teriak _namja_bertubuh mungil dan kepulangnnya langsung disambut oleh sang kakak.

"Kau sudah pulang Wookie," ucap Yesung yang langsung menghampiri Ryeowook.

_"Ne..Hyung,"_jawab Ryeowook.

"Kau makan dulu sana,aku sudah siapkan di meja," ucap Yesung yang menunjukkan rasa perhatiannya kepada sang adik.

_"Ne.."_jawab Ryeowook singkat.

GLUDUKKKK~~~ PYARRRRR

"HUWAAAAAA! YESUNG HYUNG..YESUNG HYUNG!" teriak Ryeowook dari dalam kamarnya saat ia mendengar petir yang sangat kencang suaranya.

"Wookie,kau tidak apa-apa!" ucap Yesung yang khawatir dan langsung memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat.

"_Hyung_ku mohon kau disini,temani aku _hyung_aku takut," ucap Ryeowook dengan sambil memohon agar Yesung tetap bersamanya.

"Iya-iya aku bersamamu disini,sudah ya jangan takut lagi," ucap Yesung sambil mengecup kening Ryeowook. Perlahan Yesung mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Ryeowook yang masih dalam dekapannya. Yesung melumat bibir Ryeowook dengan penuh rasa kehangatan,Ryeowook pun membalas ciuman tersebut dengan kehangatan pula,tetapi lama-kelamaan ciuman tersebut berubah menjadi ciuman yang penuh hasrat dan nafsu,kini wajah kedua _namja_ini semakin memanas karena perbuatan mereka. Sejenak Yesung melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"Ryeowook aku mencintaimu,aku tidak peduli kita ini saudara kandung,aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi,_sarangahe_Wookie," ucap Yesung pelan pada Ryeowook.

"Hyung,jujur aku juga mencitaimu lebih dari seorang kakak,aku merasakan ada perasaan yang berbeda dalam diriku," ucap Ryeowook.

Di malam yang dingin,entah setan apa yang kini merasuki ke tubuh dua _namja_ melanjutkan aktifitas mereka,kini tidak hanya sekedar berciuman,Yesung segera memberikan sentuhan yang dapat membuat Ryeowook terangsang yaitu dengan memberikan _kissmark_ di sekitar leher Ryeowook, Ryeowook pun terus menikmatinya dengan suara desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Eummmpphhhhh," desah Ryeowook saat Yesung memberikan _kissmark_padanya,lama-kelamaan tanpa mereka sadari kini keduanya sudah berbaring di atas ranjang dengan posisi saling tindih. Malam itu di penuhi dengan suara desahan-desahan yang nikmat dari keduanya,dan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka telah melakuakan hal yang dilarang dalam hubungan sedarah.

"Hoammm," Ryeowook menguap sambil menggeliat di tempat tidur dan ia meraba seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya dan ternyata orang yang yang ia cari tidak bersamanya.

"Loh Yesung _hyung_kemana?" gumamnya,setelah itu ia meliahat sosok seorang _namja_yang berdiri di atas _balcon_,ia pun langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengampiri _namja_yang sedang berdiri itu.

BRUKKKK

Ryeowook langsung memeluk _namja_itu dari belakang dengan sangat erat.

"Kau sudah bangun Wookie," ucap _namja_itu yang tak lain adalah Yesung dan ia langsung membalikkan badannya ke hadapan Ryeowook.

"Kau kenapa Wookie,apa kau menyesal dengan apa yang kita lakukan semalam?" ucap Yesung.

"Entahlah _hyung_,kita telah melakukan dosa besar,kita ini saudara kandung," ucap Ryeowook dan Yesung pun langsung memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat.

"Ya aku tahu,Tuhan telah menakdirkan kita seperti ini,tapi apa kita salah jika kita saling mencintai ?" "Aku sangat mencintaimu Wookie melebihi seorang adik,aku pun tidak tahu jika aku harus memiliki perasaan ini,namun inilah kenyataannya,kita tidak bisa memungkiri semua ini Wookie," jelas Yesung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Yesung. Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan ia langsung memberikan ciuman yang hangat untuk Ryeowook dan Ryeowook pun membalasnya dengan lembut dan penuh kehangatan.

Hufftttt akhirnya selesai.

YeWook maaf ya aku mengorbankan kalian lagi padahal aku ngga tega

tapi apa boleh buat .. hehe #digamparCloudSomnia

yang baca RCL nya yaa :)

Gomawo :D


End file.
